The prior art is replete with a variety of aerosol compositions for use in cleaning many surface types. Basically, these compositions may be divided into two groups, namely those that are solvent-based and those that are water-based. Both of these groups suffer from shortcomings which desirably should be overcome or at least improved.
In the case of solvent-based compositions, the prime concerns are environmental and undesirable solvent odour.
In the case of water-based compositions, the prime concern is cleaning performance, particularly in relation to grease, wax and oil-based soils.
It would therefore be an advance in the art to be able to provide a water-based composition with enhanced cleaning performance, desirably with a grease, wax and oil-based soil cleaning performance akin to the solvent-based compositions.
The present inventors have surprisingly found that one way of meeting this performance requirement for a water-based composition occurs when certain oil-in-water emulsions are formed. These emulsions are characterised by a substantial proportion or all of the aerosol propellant forming a part of the oil-phase when the composition is fully formulated.